Anime Show
by Dreamseer VeeTee
Summary: A little skit Trunks2k4 and I wrote. It's about a show we have where various anime characters come in and be guests.
1. Show One!

VT's note: I don't own like any of the people in here, 'cept me of course! This whole thing was Trunks2k4's idea, so props to her.  She's using the name Cal in this story.

Most of the people are either from various animes, or members of KyleHebert.com's message board. (Teen Gohan's VA!) So read it, love it, laugh at it, ^_^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------   
  
*~*Anime Show*~*   
  
Cal(That's me): Hello, and welcome to my Anime Show, and I am your hostess, Cal!   
  
VT: *runs in, smacking into Cal, both falling down* hehe ^.^;;   
  
Cal: -_-' And this is VT, my Co-Host.   
  
VT: *twaps Cal* CO-HOSTESS!! GET IT RIGHT!!!   
  
Cal: AAHH!! *covers her head* Alright! Alright! Sorry VT. *gets up close to the screen and whispers* You see, VT stands for VegetazTwin, and she is. So it's best that you don't piss her   
  
off!   
  
VT: *pounces Cal* I HEARD THAT!! *twaps her repeatedly* *looks up at the screen, still twaping, and smiles* You see, on this show, we will be interviewing different Anime Characters   
  
from your favorite shows! ^.^ They're not being paid to come here, so if may not act in character.   
  
Cal: OW!! . Twapings....hurt....BADLY!! *passes out* @.@   
  
VT: *blinks* Opps...*puts a hand behind her head and laughs* Looks like I'm running this show for awhile now. *looks down at Cal and pokes her* I think she'll be alright...One can hope.   
  
hehe ^.^;; *slowly makes her away off stage draging Cal's body*   
  
Audience: *everyone looks around* *crickets heard*   
  
VT: *runs back out* Back!! ^.^ *looks around* Well...Looks like we don't have a guest yet. *taps her chin and thinks* Maybe I can get Vegeta to come on, or Hiei. *picks up her cell   
  
phone* Excuse me, I gotta make a few calls. *turns around, only whispering is heard*   
  
Audience: "What is she doing?" "Trying to find a guest to liven up this crappy show"   
  
VT: *turns around* -_-" Who said this show was crap? *sees everyone pointing* Oh really? *jumps him and twaps him*   
  
Audience Member: @.@   
  
VT: Opps...not again. ^.^;; I gotta watch that. *jumps back up on stage* Well, sorry for this being a crappy show. I mean, the Hostess is passed out, and we had no guest. Maybe the next   
  
one will be better. *runs off to hunt down guests for the next show*


	2. Show Two!

VT's note: Rar, rar, I don't kill people for a living I just stalk them.  I have kidnapped Cal's brilliant idea, and am holding it hostage until I become a good writer. This means Cal's idea shall be locked up forever! Mwahahaha!

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Cal: Now that I am back after a rather unfortunate incident. ::glares at VT:: The show shall commence! Today is brother day on the show! We have some boys coming in to talk to us about how they feel about their brothers.

VT: You mean all the people you wish were your boyfriends.

Cal: And your brothers!

VT: O_O You brought my brothers in?! They hate each other.

Cal: Exactly, if we're lucky they will just both end up beating you.

VT: -_-;; Thanks a lot Cal.

Cal: No problem! So we have Hiei and Vegeta here today. They are triplet brothers along with VT. They are short, arrogant, powerful, and damn sexy! 

::Vegeta and Hiei walk in, looking confused.  The crowd begins to whistle::

Vegeta: Where the hell am I? The last thing I remember is a giant hammer over my head.

Hiei: Not you two… ::covers his face::

VT: ::waves:: Vegeta! Hiei!

Vegeta: Get her the hell away from me! I had a restraining order placed on her!

Cal: Vegeta, Hiei, welcome to the show!

VT: ::glomps her brothers::

Hiei: Get off!

Cal: And our second pair of brothers are Sesshoumaru and Inu-Yasha!

::There is suddenly a lot of noise in the background::

Inu-Yasha comes out running, and holding his sword which bloody.

Cal begins to drool.

Inu-Yasha: You bastard Sesshoumaru! Who put you in the same bed as me?

Sesshoumaru: I sure as hell didn't!

VT: ::leans over and whispers to Cal:: Did we have to kidnap all of them and throw them in the same hotel room?

Cal: ::still drooling::

Cal: I just have to say I really love you guys.

Inu-Yasha: Who the hell are you? Don't you realize that though despite the fact I act like I despise Kagome with my entire being I really love her so much that I would sacrifice my soul through the deepest pits of fiery hell to be with her?

Cal: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

VT: Chill Cal.

Cal: Inu-Yasha belongs to me. ::clings to Inu-Yasha::

Sesshoumaru: Ha.

Cal: He belongs to me too! ::clings to both::

Vegeta: I'm getting out of here.

Hiei: I agree with you on something.

::Both begin to sneak out::

VT: Wait! I'm not done with you two! You didn't get me anything for Christmas!

Vegeta and Hiei start to run.

Suddenly all that is on the stage is Cal clinging tightly to Sessshoumaru and Inu-Yasha who are starting to turn blue.  The camera guy comes out from behind the camera.

Camera Man: Hey, my name is SSJ3Goku. Anyway, I got to get somebody to pry Cal from the Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru, so this is the end of today's episode! 

::twaps camera::


	3. Show Three!

VT: *pushes a cage out with Vegeta and Hiei in it* Ha! I'd like to see you too get out of this!! ^.^ *Vegeta blasts the cage* *blinks* Ri-ight....

Cal: No!! *still hanging on to Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaro* You...Will...Not...Leave....Me!!! STAY!!! .

SSJ3Goku: I thought we got her off of you two?

Sesshoumaru: You did...but she hunted us down again.

SSJ3Goku: Oh....O.o

Sesshoumaru: Inu-Yasha, DO SOMETHING ABOUT HER!!!

Inu-Yasha: Why me? *glares at his older brother* You always say your better because your full demon.

Sesshoumaru: Not now, Inu-Yasha! JUST FREE ME!!

Cal: *looks up at them with tear filled eyes* NO!! You musn't leave!! *Inu-Yasha pulls out his sword* Ah!! . SIT BOY!!! . 

Inu-Yasha: *falls face first into the ground* Damn...you...

Cal: *lock Sesshoumaru in a cage*

VT: Cal...What are you doing with those pecies of paper?

Cal: I'm putting the paper on here to keep Sesshoumaru in his cage! ^.^

VT: No far!! You get to keep your guys!!

Cal: I know! ^.^

Yusuke: *bounces in* Hiya! *runs around in circle* Fun!! Hyper!!

Cal: *blinks* VT!!!!!!

VT: WHAT!?!

Cal: Did you give Yusuke coffee again?!?

VT: Uhh....No....hehe ^.^;;

Cal: Aw man, VT!! You know he can't...*get flantened, face first to the ground*

Yusuke: *sitting on Cal* Your no fun! . *Runs after VT* MORE COFFE PLEASE!!!!! 

VT: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *runs off*

Yusuke: *runs after VT* MORE COFFE PLEASE!!!! COFFEE IS GOOD!! WANT MORE!!! *runs into the wall* @.@ 

VT: *looks down at Yusuke* Uhh...*looks back at Cal* I've got everything handled!! ^.^;;

Cal: *sits up and shakes her head* *looks over at Yusuke* GAH!! VT!! O.O WHAT DID YOU DO?!?! *looks around* If he doesn't wake up, his angent is gonna kill us!!! 

VT: Oh...but locking a Demon in a cage won't?

Cal: That's different.

VT: How?

Cal: Sesshy has no angent! ^.^

Sesshoumaru: Though I wish I did about now.

VT: *anime falls* Gah! . *stands up* Ok...Well...if that cageg of yours holds Demons, HELP ME FIND HIEI!!! 

Cal: *jumps up* Right!! ^.^ *sings* OH!! A HUNTIN' WE WILL GO!! A HUNTIN' WE WILL....

VT: *twaps Cal* SHUT UP!!

*Both girls run off to find Hiei

SSJ3Goku(camera man): *blinks* Not again...Well...I guess the next episode will NOT have them in *thinks* Maybe we'll have dancing Ham-Hams or something. *shrugs* Who knows.


	4. Show Four!

Show Four

::Yusuke gets off the ground groaning.::

Yusuke: Coffee…wore off… Damn…

SSJ3Goku: Yusuke, you get to run the show today, because VT and Cal went hunting.

Yusuke: ::blinks:: All right! Okay, first off I'm a damn sexy male, even though I can't compare to Hiei, if any chicks in the audience would like a date-

Botan: ::throws shoe at his head:: You're not single dumb ass!

Yusuke: Ahh crap, what are you doing here?

Botan: There is a demon here you have to capture!

Sesshoumaru: Can I get out of the cage now?

Yusuke: DEMON!

Sesshoumaru: NO WAY!

Yusuke: DIE! ::starts to spirit gun::

Sesshoumaru: Hey! He flicked me off!

SSJ3Goku: He didn't flick you off.

Sesshoumaru: Did so! I thought you said there was no obscene gestures on this show!

Yusuke: We're on T.V.? ::blinks::

Suddenly Cal and VT can be heard in the background.

Hiei: SOMEBODY HELP ME!

Yusuke: HA HA HIEI!

Vegeta: SOMEBODY HELP ME TOO!

VT: We're so lucky we found both at the same time!

Vegeta blows up the camera.

SSJ3Goku: Now what am I supposed to do?

Vegeta: You are definitely a version of Kakarrot! HELP US YOU BAKA!

Yusuke: Ahh… I wanted all the girls to see me…  ::starts to cry::

Sesshoumaru: Let me out of this damn cage!


	5. Show Five!

Show Five!

Cal: *reaches into the cage* Ok now Sesshy....You're mine, now get over here!

Sesshoumaru: *in the back of the cage* GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CRAZY...PERSON!!!

Cal: *cries* You no love me?

Sesshoumaru: HELL NO!! *thinks* But I think Inu-Yasha does!

Cal: REALLY?! ^.^

Sesshoumaru: Yeah.

Cal: YAY! *looks around* Now..where is he? 

Inu-Yasha: *slowly sneaking off stage* 

Cal: Inu-Yasha!! ^.^ *glomps him*

Inu-Yasha: Damnit! .

VT: *blinks* Uhh...Cal...who's our next guest?

Cal: Well, it was Yusuke untill you got him hyped up on coffe, and Vegeta blew up the camra making him cry.

VT: *looks at Yusuke crying in the corner* *blinks* O-ok. *pulls out a list* Well...We have Vash here. Is he..*looks at Cal* ok...O.o

Cal: *playing with Inu-Yasha's ears* Cute ears! ^.^ So cute! 

Inu-Yasha: Save...Me...

VT: Ok...I guess Vash it is then. Vash!!!!

Vash: *walks out on stage* Uhh...*sees Cal playing with Inu-Yasha's ears* *blinks* What have a signed up for this time?! -_-

VT: Hehe...^.^;; Sorry about her...She has a thing for Inu-Yasha's ears.

Cal: VT!! Look what I did!!! ^.^

VT: GAH! *sees Inu-Yasha tied up, a collar around his neck* CAL WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!?! 

Cal: I have a pet!! ^.^

VT: Inu-Yasha, why don't you just run away?

Inu-Yasha: Because I'll end up....

Cal: SIT BOY! ^.^

Inu-Yasha: *face first in the ground* Like this....

Cal: Hehe!!! ^.^

VT: Vash, I'm sorry about...*sees Vash sneaking off stage* OH NO YOU DON'T!!! *dives at his feet and drages him back*

Vash: *trying to get away* HELP ME!! SOMEONE HELP!!

Sesshoumaru: And the cycle starts all over again.

Hiei: Why are we in this cage again?

Sesshoumaru: Because they're holding us prisoners.

Hiei: Well..I'm gonna get out of here!! *attacks the cage with his sword*

Sesshoumaru: I wouldn't do that if I were you!!

Hiei: *falls down, chard* What....the...*coughs a puff of black smoke* fuck?

Sesshoumaru: They got it wired.

Hiei: *coughs out more black smoke* Damn....O.O****


End file.
